Infiltrate my Heart
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Graham is throwing a party for his old classmates of Storybrooke High - Ruby brings her friend Emma along for the night. Emma's sceptical but upon laying eyes on a certain beautiful brunette things begin to change, will her feelings be reciprocated and what dark secret has been eating away at Regina for years? Can Emma heal her broken soul? No curse, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm still carrying on with my HookedQueen fanfic **_**Breathe Me. **_**I've kind of given up on my other fics but I can't bring myself to delete them! Anywho here is my first attempt at a SwanQueen fic. **

**SwanQueen, completely AU. No curse, no Henry. Ruby and Emma know each other all ready. Graham's throwing a party for his old classmates and Ruby brings Emma along. Emma is already confused about her sexuality, what will the sight of a certain brunette do to her and will her feelings be reciprocated? **

**This was stuck in my head so I HAD to write it, I was at a party recently and thought of how Regina and Emma would react to each other in different circumstances. I'd say the girls are in their early 20's, they are all the same age to make it easier; there are no underlying feelings of hate towards Regina from anyone in town because none of that shiz ever happened. (Also, I have nothing against cheerleaders I just wrote how I think Regina would react to having to be one...it'll all make sense later). This first chapter kind of sets the scene and lets you get used to my writing and the way I introduce the characters. Once again it's completely AU so do with it what you may **

**Hope you enjoy and please review **

**Trigger warning – mentions of rape and abuse**

* * *

A flash in the corner of her room caught her eye through the mirror, she jumped excitedly from her chair and skipped over to where her phone lay. She laughed as she brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulder, read her new message and began typing a reply:

**EMMA** - I've made up my mind, I'm not coming!

**RUBY** - Yes you are, you're already late so get your ass into gear and get over here now!

**EMMA** - Rubes, I'm serious I'm not! I have nothing to wear, my hair won't go right and...I'm not gonna know anyone there anyways!

**RUBY** - Number 1. Stop being such a baby. Number 2. I'll have something for you to wear and number 3. Since when does not knowing someone stop you? Am I talking to the same girl who stuck her tongue down the bartenders throat last week because, and I quote, "when you know, you know." Yeah Ems, she really is the one person you are supposed to spend the rest of your alcohol infused life with, tell me...what was her name again?

**EMMA** -...if I recall correctly, oh screw it I was tanked! Who's fault be that? Ohhhh that's right, that be you. Seriously I do not know how someone can shot so much tequila and still be standing - you my friend are an animal.

**RUBY** - well we shall see tonight, got myself a nice big bottle of my favourite friend ;) now would you really want to leave me at the mercy of my old high school class when I'm all dwunk and awoneeee?

**EMMA** - you're an ass, open the door -.-

Ruby laughed, she knew Emma well enough to know that even if she truthfully didn't want to come, which Ruby highly doubted, she would never let her friend down. She hit the lock button on her iPhone and raced down the stairs, upon opening the door she found a disgruntled looking Emma.

"Hey there hot stuff." Ruby leaned against the door frame and winked.

"Bite me," was the reply she heard as Emma pushed past her friend and walked up the stairs and into Ruby's room. She found her in the starfish position in the middle of the bed with her arms covering her eyes.

"Aw, come on it's gonna be fun!" she tried.

"Easy for you to say, they already know you're practically insane," she couldn't see but could feel the scowl coming from her best friend as she carried on, "they have to find out all on their own tonight with me."

Ruby rolled her eyes and strolled over to her open wardrobe, she began thumbing through her numerous dresses and pulled one out to show her friend. When she caught Emma's attention she had to fight to suppress the laugh building within her.

"Where's the rest of it?!" Emma laughed incredulously, "what, was it cheaper to just get the top half or something? I am not wearing that!"

"Loosen up blondie, plus it's the most conservative thing I own so it's either this or my leather hot pants." she added a wink for good measure.

Emma was not surprised at the brunette's statement; Ruby had to body of a top model and was not shy about showcasing it. Not that Emma had a problem with that but still not everyone felt so comfortable in their own skin. She sighed in resignation and held out hand towards her now

squealing friend. "Dare I ask what you're going to be wearing?"

"I, my ill adjusted friend, shall be wearing my leather skinnies and red vest. My girls have gotta breathe tonight!" she pointed towards her chest with a smirk as Emma walked towards the bathroom to change into the tiny dress she would no doubt spend most of the night pulling down to a respectable length. "and you can stop looking so miserable, there'll be tons of guys there to play with tonight."

Emma laughed at Ruby's statement; the girl was a serial flirt. The blonde also felt a pang of guilt building within her, she wanted to tell her best friend the truth but if she was honest, she didn't really know what the truth was herself. She knew that she liked boys, she'd always enjoyed the odd flirt but she never felt that rush of feelings, she also found girls to be attractive and she knew it wasn't in the conventional heterosexual way but she had never felt the urge to act on any feelings - it was strange and she just didn't understand it. That was always her reasoning for keeping it to herself, if she couldn't understand it how could anyone else?

"So whose is this party we're going to?" she called from the bathroom, it was slightly muffled as she pulled her tank top over her head, the building of static caused her stray hairs to stick slightly to the item of clothing resulting in a huff of frustration from the blonde.

"Just a guy from school, he was always such a sweetheart. I was shocked when he popped up out of the blue on Facebook, we got reminiscing and he mentioned he was thinking about throwing a party for our old crowd and about a week or two later I got the invitation." Ruby replied obviously changing also if her muffled voice was anything to go by.

There was silence for a second until Emma piped up again. "Yeah, I was kinda just hoping for a name for the dude Rubes, don't need to know your life story."

"Screw you, idiot. His name's Graham and I have first dibs!" They both laughed in unison at the usual exchange of banter, Emma re-emerged from the bathroom now wearing the bright pink dress she had borrowed. At first she had cringed, she wasn't a girlie girl and so wasn't loving the stigma that went hand in hand with the colour but upon looking in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty damn hot. The body con dress clung to her in all the right places, it showed off her ample chest and sucked in her tiny waist. Her observation was reiterated when a wolf whistle came from the other side of the room.

"Totally bangable." Ruby stated.

Emma laughed, "wow, I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She pressed her hand to her chest to show her mock appreciation.

"What can I say, I'm a charmer."

After a few more minutes of preening and adding the final touches both girls were ready, Emma made to leave the room to head downstairs to depart but was stopped by Ruby's voice.

"ah, ah, ah Emma Swan you know the rules." She laughed at Emma's exasperated expression, she knew the blonde hated it and that's what egged her on even more.

"Seriously? Aw come on!" she whined almost child-like at the brunette.

"Need I direct your gaze to the wall?" she made a sweeping motion with her arm towards the wall behind Emma's head which was plastered in photographs.

"I thought we agreed to stop doing that after last time!" she winced as she recalled the photograph in question.

Ruby laughed knowing exactly what she was referencing. "Come on it wasn't that bad!"

"Tell that to Leroy!" the man in question was a bartender at their local bar, a tradition that Ruby loved to uphold - much to Emma's dismay - was that of having what she called 'before and after shots' this had resulted in a lot of less than attractive photographs posted on Ruby's wall of shame - mostly of Emma. The photograph in question was taken after one of the blondes attempts at shotting Tequila, a substance which didn't much agree with her, safe to say Leroy was on the receiving end of a tequila based shower from the highly intoxicated blonde and to Emma's horror Ruby had managed to photograph the situation mid flow. Emma winced at the thought and glared at Ruby once more.

"Oh, stop being such an idiot - hey, it's something to show the grand kids at least." She motioned for Emma to stand by her side as she took the shot on her iPhone, the before shots were never the problem for Emma, it's what was to come later that worried her.

"Oh yeah, beautiful now can we go!"

They had decided it was safer to take a cab to the bar rather than one of them drive, they had always promised themselves that just this once they would not let themselves get so wasted to the point where they couldn't remember in the morning, this had resulted in the two women nursing massive hangovers having to trek across town to pick up their abandoned vehicle, safe to say they had learnt their lesson.

"This is the place he went with?" Emma eyed the diner in front of them with her brow furrowed.

"Hey, we used to have a lot of laughs in this old place. It closed to the public a few years back but I guess Graham managed to convince Granny to let him use it for the night. Anyway, don't knock it till you've tried it."

Emma looked in through the window and found there to be more people than she had expected, she felt a pang of jealousy as Ruby laughed at the memories she had in this town. They had grown up in the same children's home but at around the age of 10 Ruby had been adopted, the pair had kept in touch over the years and finally when she was old enough, the blonde packed up her shit and moved down to Storybrooke, she had grown accustomed to the place and was beginning to feel at home but Emma still sometimes wished that she had grown up here with Ruby, that she had the memories that made her laugh instead of turning her stomach. As Ruby moved towards the door she shook off the feeling, tonight she was going to have fun.

* * *

"Shit!" she cursed banging her hand on the steering wheel, she knew she should've set off earlier but in all honesty she wasn't sure she was going to come until a few hours ago. She had left the town not long after graduating high school and was currently working as an apprentice to a vet in New York, it was part of her work experience needed to get her veterinary degree. She had loved animals from a very young age and so it was inevitable that that was the path she was going to take, her mother hadn't agreed at first but after some coaxing and explanation from Regina she had finally agreed to accept it.

The brunette hadn't spoken to anyone from her home town in a very long time, when she had first left they had all tried to maintain contact through emails and Facebook but, as is the case most of the time, they just lost touch again and so she was surprised when she received the invitation from Graham. Looking on the list though she found that her entire year at school had been invited, her stomach dropped at the thought of Leo being there. He had replied with a maybe to the request, she just prayed that he had something better to do.

Regina and Leo had been the poster couple in school, both straight A students, Leo the quarterback of the football team and Regina the head of the cheerleading squad. She cringed at the memory of the tiny, degrading outfits she was forced to wear and the peppy fake smile that had to be plastered on her face as she cried out brainless chants. This was one thing her mother would not relent on, Regina could waste her time with whatever after school activities she wanted but she HAD to at least try out for the cheerleading team, after all Cora had been the head cheerleader when she was in school - she wanted to leave a legacy for her future grandchildren to follow.

In the beginning of their relationship Leo had been sweet and kind to Regina, he had acted as though her genuinely cared for her...that was until the night of Killian's boat party- it all changed then.

She shuddered as she forced her mind back to the present, she couldn't deal with nerves now, she had to suck it up and if he was there, well...she was a big girl now...plus she could always just turn around a leave. She had booked a room at the local B&B but could always cancel when she returned home.

Regina felt a strange sense of pride when the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign came in to view. There was no denying that she did love the little town, it wasn't anything special but to her that's what made it so special. She hated the big city's, all she'd ever dreamed of was owning her own land with her own animals to tend to and finding that special someone to settle down with. She didn't want the grandeur that most others strived for, she was content with the smaller things in life - she just wanted to be happy.

She had stopped outside of her new abode for the next 3 days, she had decided that she may as well make a weekend out of it whilst she was here and had the time off work. As she stepped out of her car she breathed in the familiar scent of home cooking, love and remembrance. The town hadn't changed at all and her heart fluttered as she grinned in reminiscence.

She walked in to the small building and dropped her travel bag down to the floor as she listened for any signs of life, she heard a slight muffling coming from behind the desk but couldn't see anyone. Peering over the wood she spotted a large figure crouching down searching the floor for something. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she tried to remember who had owned the bed and breakfast when she was younger, her expression changed as the kindly old woman stood up and regarded her guest.

"Sorry about that my dear, I had dropped my gla-" she stopped midway through her explanation and stared at the young brunette in front of her. Her eyebrows shot up comically as a startled gasp escaped from her open mouth. "Oh my lord, it can't be!"

Regina only replied with a laugh, she had expected this kind of reaction, it had been a long time after all.

"Oh you sweet child, come here!" she hurried from behind the desk to pull Regina into her tight embrace. The brunette laughed into her shoulder as she welcomed the severely missed maternal contact, her own mother had died a couple of years ago but she had never been one for showing too much love anyway, Granny on the other hand gave it away freely. It was what had prompted Regina to take up a summer job at the age of 15 waiting tables when Granny had owned the diner. She had shut it down not long before Regina left town simply because her age restricted her from running the two businesses. It had always been a mystery as to why she hadn't sold it to someone else but they had assumed it was because of Granny's love for the place, it had devastated the old woman when the doctor had suggested she take it easy after her heart had started playing up. "You going to the party?" she asked as she finally released Regina allowing her to breathe again.

She nodded as she picked up her bag from the floor, she'd have to get going soon. Granny took the hint and fumbled behind the desk for the key to the brunettes room. "Ruby is going to be so happy to see you! She wasn't sure whether you were gonna come or not!"

Regina smiled at the memory of Granny's fiery tongued, adopted daughter. They had formed a bond working together at the diner and the girl was the only person Regina regretted losing contact with. "I'm excited to see her too."

The two women reminisced on their way to Regina's room, the older woman gave her another bone crunching hug before leaving her to get ready.

She slipped on her black dress and stilettos, refreshed her make up and ran her hands through her perfectly coiffed hair. She was ready to go but to her annoyance she couldn't suppress the butterflies racing around her stomach, why was she so nervous?

* * *

"Good turn-out Gray," Ruby drawled as she leaned in to him at the home made bar behind the counter of the old diner. Upon arriving she had completed the quick ring check and when she found his hands to be ringless she began her usual routine, Emma could only roll her eyes as she watched the age old flirting techniques that Ruby had perfected with each bar they went to. She was unbelievable.

They had already done the awkward round of Ruby squealing and reacquainting and the introductions of Emma. She had to laugh at the typical cliché look of Ruby's former classmates. There was the geek - a thin, red headed, bespectacled man whom Emma had liked instantly upon meeting but couldn't for the life of her remember his name...Reggie? No...Larry? No Archie! Boom, hole in one. Then there was the sweetheart that everyone seemed to like, she even had one of those sickly sweet names to match, Mary Margaret if Emma recalled correctly, she seemed nice enough but Emma liked someone with a bit of spirit and spice in them. Her boyfriend was nice enough, David his name was - typical jock, they'd been together since high school - Emma had suppressed a dry heave at the look of love they gave each other upon regaling her with this information...

She was brought out of her reveries as a shot glass was placed in front of her. "Oh, no, no and let me think...no."

"Come on, you chicken?" Graham chided as Ruby laughed at Emma's hesitance to shot tequila, she found the fire that had lit in the blondes eyes absolutely hilarious if she was honest, she knew she couldn't resist a challenge and had taken great pleasure in relaying this information to Graham.

"Oh, you're on fool." She quickly licked her hand and reached for the nearby salt, she then grabbed the slice of lime from her challengers hand and took a deep breath, 'well, here goes nothing.' she thought as she licked the condiment and brought the shot to her lips. As soon as she swallowed, so did the watery mouth - she swallowed furiously to stop the alcohol from making its reappearance and grimaced as it burned when it reached her stomach. She tried to hide her actions but the malicious glint in her so called best friends eye told her she had failed spectacularly.

A glass of cider was placed in front of her by the young woman behind the bar, she didn't drink and so had offered to be designated bar person for the night. She was nice enough, if a little prude but Emma smiled her thanks all the same and quickly replaced the vile taste in her mouth for the surprisingly refreshing mouthful of cider. The acoustic music that had been playing in the background stopped to change over tracks just as the bell above the old diner door chimed, Emma looked over and almost choked on her drink. Her mouth had instantly dried and her breathing had shallowed as she took in the form of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen standing in the doorway looking around with uncertainty in her deep brown eyes.

She had dark, almost black hair that just brushed her shoulders; it was slightly curled giving her a soft but sophisticated look. The dark eyeliner she wore and pale lipstick only heightened the clear beauty that lay underneath. She had brought her hands in front of her, fidgeting as she looked around still, maybe looking for someone she knew. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman and she vaguely heard Ruby shout something excitedly although she couldn't hear her properly, it was like Emma was in some sort of plastic bubble and every other sound had faded away. The brunette met her eyes. Her heart stopped.

* * *

She could hear the music as she walked up the familiar street, it wasn't a cold night so she had left her jacket behind at the B&B much to Granny's displeasure. It had taken quite a while to soothe the old woman's worries of Regina catching the flu - she was still surprised by Granny's openness and freely given affection, it was something which she hadn't felt in its entirety since leaving Storybrooke.

As she reached the door she debated whether to take a quick peak at who had attended or just face her fears and go straight in, the latter won. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she stepped through a small crowd gathered at the door seemingly unnoticed. She was taking a quick glance around the room when she heard a familiar shout.

"Oh my god, Regina!"

Ruby's over excitable nature hadn't calmed then, as she looked over to the bar to smile at the eager brunette her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met another's. Forest green eyes locked onto her own as her heart stuttered in her chest and her breathing picked up in pace. The air around her grew thick, she wondered if she was going to be able to keep her lungs working as the person in question rose from their seat at the bar and made their way over to her.

Emma had grown concerned when the brunette had stared at her with a slight fear dancing in her beautiful cocoa eyes but a figure moving past her towards the woman in question eased her worries…slightly.

"Regina" slurred the whiskey coated voice in recognition, "still quite the token beauty I see."

She openly winced as she felt a wet kiss to her cheek; she was terrified when she spotted him in the crowd moving towards her but at closer inspection she could see the deep lines already beginning to carve his forehead, the dark circles under his eyes, and the greyish tinge to his skin. He looked pathetic.

"Leo." She replied before moving to push past him but was stopped by a bruising grip on her upper arm, a few of the partygoers had stilled their movements to watch the pair slyly, Regina and Leo had always been a subject of interest within this particular group of people and so when they were now reunited everyone wanted to know what the outcome would be.

Her eyes snapped from his hand on her arm and back up to his drunken gaze, she snarled at him and ripped herself free, "you don't get to do that anymore, dear." With that she sauntered towards her former best friend leaving Leo seething in her wake. On the outside she looked the epitome of calm but inside her nerves were shot, her stomach was doing backflips. When he had grabbed for her she was taken back to that night briefly.

"_Gina baby, come on. I think I've waited long enough, don't you?." He drawled into her ear. _

_She smiled her sweetest possible smile and tried to pull from his unwanted embrace, "Leo, honey you're a little drunk – let's get you something to eat." As she turned to walk back towards the stairs leading down from the deck of the boat into the function room she was pulled back flush against him. _

_The fairy lights strung around the outside of the vehicle were supposed to romanticise the evening, instead they made Leo's intentions much clearer to her. She gasped as his hand found her waist and slid upwards towards her heaving chest. She grabbed his large hands with her own delicate ones before they could reach their destination. "Baby, no let's go." She tried a laugh to calm her fears as he only strengthened his resolve. _

_He laughed mockingly at her, "don't try and fool me with the innocent farm girl act Regina, we both know that's not true, hell so does the rest of our class." _

_She blanched at this and managed to widen the suffocating distance between their bodies, "I-I beg your pardon?!" _

"_Oh come on, I bet you're a dirty little girl when you get going. Those times in my room, you said no but your tongue told me something else." He attached his lips to her pulse point and began his ritual of marking his territory. He had never admitted it to her but she had witnessed the possessive look in his eyes should another dare look upon her so to counter this he would suck forcefully, almost painfully, on the skin of her pulse point making sure to visibly mark it. She was his and everyone needed to know it, it made her feel like some sort of cattle being branded by their owner. He wasn't prepared for the slap that connected with his face as she pushed him backwards. _

_Sheer anger laced her usually delicate features, "how dare you! I am not like that and you know it!" she couldn't believe that the boy she had spent the best part of her senior year in school with would talk to her, about her, in such a way. _

"_You fucking slut!" He practically spat in her face, the venom in his tone extremely evident. His hand cupped his reddened cheek as anger flashed across his shockingly green eyes causing her to take another step away from him. She turned to make a run for the stairs in order to reach the safety of her peers but he was quicker, he grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her flush against him. His nails created deep half-moon shapes in her smooth arms causing her to wince, his ragged breath caused her long dark hair to fly forward in strips as her heart raced – they'd had arguments sure but never like this, he'd never physically hurt her so. She gasped audibly as his hand trailed up her trembling thigh pulling the red silk of her dress up with it. A sob escaped her lips alerting him to her attempt to cry out for help, he muffled her screams with his hand clamped over her mouth feeling her desperate tears soak his skin. He only laughed as she thrashed out against him helplessly, there was no way she was going to get free of him and they both knew it but she never relented. _

_Growing tired of having to hold her up he threw her forcefully to the wooden boards of the deck effectively knocking the air from her lungs as she connected with it with a painful thud, he towered over her shaking form. _

"_Leo-please-don't…" she cried as he crouched to her level and cupped her tear-stained cheek with his palm. _

"_Shh love," he pressed a finger to her full red lips, "let's see what kind of girl you really are." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Since so many of you have set alerts for my story and I've had my first two reviews asking me to continue I decided I shall…I have only just realized that it is now 3:41am here in the UK…it was 12am when I last looked…safe to say I got far too involved in the writing of this chapter!**

**There's a lot of Regina/Graham and the beginnings of SwanQueen in this one. I have also recited lyrics from the song 'I Don't Want to Live on the Moon' by Sesame Street in this although the whole concept of the stars and shooting stars was my idea – I really hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

"Well if it isn't Miss 'friend to the animals' Mills! And to what do we owe this pleasure?" came Ruby's voice bringing Regina from her awful memory. She went to plaster a bright smile on her face but found that she didn't need to – it came naturally to her as she took in the sight of her former close friend, swaying slightly but still able to reciprocate Regina's warm expression.

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighbourhood." Regina couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she attempted nonchalance; Ruby stifled a giggle as she played along.

"Lucky you had a dress for such an occasion." It was so odd to both women how easy it was to fall back into their routine of banter; it was as if they had never stopped.

"I know right!?" Regina widened her dark brown eyes for comic affect, she reached out her arms and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace, "come here, idiot." She smiled as her friends arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Regina rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, smiling softly with her eyes closed basking in the warmth. Ruby would never know why the simple hug had meant so much to the shaken woman – Emma on the other hand was no fool as she found herself smiling at the exchange between her best friend and this new beauty.

"Ahem." A clearing of someone's throat forced Regina's eyes to open once more although Ruby didn't weaken her grip on the woman. "Screw you Graham, this is my time."

Regina gasped slightly as she took in the man before her, "oh my god, Graham?!" She heard Ruby's huff as she pulled away to walk closer to the bar and to the man in question. A pang resounded within Emma's heart as she watched this complete stranger cup her new drinking partner's cheek although she was not sure why.

"Hey there beautiful," he replied with a wink. Graham and Regina had always been labelled as 'the couple that should've been' by most of their classmates although the two had never seen it that way. People had always remarked on how well suited they were for each other although they only ever saw themselves as close friends. They met in one of their shared classes in the first year of high school, their connection was instantaneous. He could have her crying with laughter whilst she could have him fighting for air with one of her lightning quick witty retorts to any of his teasing words. They shared everything, every random thought that entered their heads; she recalled their shared lunchtimes in which food from both participants would be laid out onto the grass in front of each and picked at throughout their musings lying on the school field side by side.

* * *

"_Did you finish your essay for Cougs?" Regina asked employing the secret nickname given to their shared English teacher; Ms. Tremaine. They both decided that the straight backed, sharp tongued woman was secretly a secret cougar, lurking around smoky bars throughout the night waiting to catch her next unsuspecting young man. It was ludicrous but it had the pair laughing endlessly for days any time the unsuspecting tyrant walked by. _

_He rolled his head to the side to look at Regina with a sarcastic smile, "what do you think?" _

_She rolled her eyes at his lack of determination, she goofed off as much as the next person but when it came to work she got it done and done well if she did say so herself. There was no way she was hanging around this empty town for the next however many decades. She loved the place but not enough to end up wasting away in some run down cottage with 50 cats to keep her company, no thank you. _

_She rose to a sitting position and pulled her bag towards her, upon finding her purple folder she opened it and produced a sheet of paper with black typed writing on both sides. _

"_You know, it's a good job I love you." She laughed handing him the essay that she had spent the better part of the previous night writing for him. She was going to let him suffer Ms. Tremaine's wrath for once but couldn't bring herself to do it to him. _

"_Aw, my heart soars Miss Mills." He replied coolly. _

_Before lying back she reached forward for the apple that was laying on top of her jacket by their feet, she took a bite revelling in the crunching sound that reached her ears. _

"_You know, you're going to look like an apple one of these days." She heard a taunt from behind her. _

_Turning her head she met his gaze, "and you're point is?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders in indifference, "no point really, just a statement. If you were to look like an apple though…you'd most certainly be a red delicious." He painted one of his cheesiest smiles on his face as her laughter rang out, it was his favourite soundtrack. _

_She returned to lying shoulder to shoulder with him. "You are such a goofball." She laughed giving him a nudge. He turned onto his side resting his head on his elbow to face her. An action which she mirrored, they looked at each other for a long while, both searching to find the connection that they should feel but just couldn't. There was no spark. _

"_So…we've been friends for a long time now right?" he asked cautiously, unsure of how she would react to the experiment he wanted to partake in. She nodded her agreement as she studied his features trying to work out where he was going with this. "Well, can I try something?" _

"…_like what?" she questioned as he brought her up to a kneeling position with him. He seemed to be trying to look straight into her and it unnerved Regina, they had never been ones for things so serious and this worried her. _

_With a sigh he decided that since he'd started it, he might as well finish it. "Do you trust me Regina?" he asked waiting patiently for her reply. When she nodded he simply shifted forward on the grass slightly so that their knees were touching, denim on denim. Her small hands were positioned in her lap as she watched her friend inch closer, with a gasp when his hand found her cheek she realized what he was doing, she was terrified that he could ruin their special bond with one simple stupid move. _

"_Graham, I don't think-" she was cut off when his lips met her. They stayed frozen for a while, her hands remaining limp whilst his held her face. Her eyes fluttered closed but not from an overwhelming feeling of desire, it was to search for the spark she so desperately wanted to ignite, to feel the fireworks rebounding in her chest, to feel her nervous system freeze up with the shock of finding her other half. Nothing. _

_Her lips were soft against his and for a fleeting moment he thought he felt butterflies grace his stomach but instead he found it to be disappointment. The disappointment of not being able to be the one to care for Regina in a deeper way than he did now, he loved her with all of his heart but not as a lover…more like a sister. _

_They pulled away slowly at the same time searching each other's eyes hoping to see an absence of anything resembling hope or lust in the other. _

_Graham laughed shakily at the absurdity of what he had just done but he still couldn't gage her reaction, that was until she broke into a broad grin and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. They both breathed out a sigh of relief and lay back down side to side. They didn't need to say anything, they both just knew – it was something that came hand in hand with finding your platonic soul mate. _

* * *

She brought herself back to the diner once more and smiled warmly at him, after all this time she could sense that their connection had remained strong.

This was the boy that had taught her that '_when you get knocked down, you get straight back up again' _and if someone knocks you down '_you get straight back up and punch them in the nuts for good measure_.' She laughed at the advice he had given her after finding her crumpled in a broken, sobbing mess on the gravel around the corner from the boat party as he had been making his way home. He had picked her up from the lowest moment of her life and it killed her to have to hide the truth from him.

"Does he need taking care of?" he asked light heartedly tipping his head in the direction of Leo, he had never liked the boy turned man from the word go. He and Regina had gotten into many a heated argument over Leo's intentions with her; he had almost run back to the boat and strangled the fool when he found the mess that was his best friend. It pained him to think of that night, he knew Regina practically better than she knew herself and so could tell that there was something she wasn't telling him. It had hurt him to think there was something she felt she couldn't share with him but he hadn't pushed – in all honesty he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It took weeks of building her back up to return to school, after he had carried her home safely that night she refused to leave the house. Naturally he was there every day but the girl in that house wasn't Regina, she was an empty shell and since then every time he had laid eyes on the absolute dickhead that was Leo he couldn't stop the burning rage that would fire up inside him.

She laughed at his familiar protective nature when it came to her, "no you idiot," she teased, "I'm a big girl now."

He joined in with her laughter and pulled her tightly against him, "I've missed you " he whispered tenderly into her now shortened hair.

She soaked in his warmth and fought the tears that were gathering at the back of her eyes as she whispered back, "I've missed you too."

He was almost taken aback at how easy he still found it to read her every emotion like a storybook. He leaned back enough to look at her face, aged slightly but still as beautiful as the day he met her, Graham looked straight into her watery brown eyes and sighed. "I thought you were a big girl now," he teased receiving a playful slap to the place on his shoulder reserved just for her.

"Screw you, idiot." She heard something along the lines of '_as eloquent as ever'_ but let the comment roll off of her as she noticed the woman standing just beside Graham. How she had not noticed her until now she would never know, she was beautiful. Her soft golden hair cascaded down over her shoulders to the top of her waist in curls, she was petite but not scarily thin – she was just right. Her deep green eyes were filled with warmth that Regina had never felt before; it flooded her soul and filled every part of her. She felt drawn to this woman even though she had never laid eyes on her before.

She didn't realize how long she had been staring at the blonde until her hand reached forward of her own accord. "Hi, uhm…I'm R-Regina." Why the hell was she stuttering!?

Emma smiled widely as she saw how flustered the brunette had become upon finding her eyes, she took the other woman's hand in her own and felt the electric current run down her spine quite pleasurably. "Emma Swan," was all she could manage.

Ruby and Graham looked between the two women, Ruby was simply confused whereas Graham was intrigued, and this type of reaction from his favourite brunette was not something he had witnessed in all the time he had known her. This was definitely going to need investigating; he was brought of out his thoughts when a certain other brunette fell back into his arms with that look of flirtation in his eyes. He decided to let the things between the two women pan out on their own as he locked gazes with his soon- to-be second favourite brunette.

* * *

"So…uhm," Emma cleared her throat to break the heavy tension filled silence that had fallen between them at their friends departure. "Did you go to school with those two?" she subconsciously smacked her hand to her thick head, _'of course she did, why else would she be here you absolute idiot!' _Emma scolded internally.

Regina let out a slight laugh of relief at the introduction of small talk, "yeah, well I shared classes with Graham – he was like the other half of me in school." Upon seeing the defeated expression flash across the blonde's features she corrected her earlier statement, "oh no, not like that, we were just friends!" Why did she feel the need to reassure this woman, she didn't even know her but the small smile that tugged at her lips soothed her frantically beating heart. "I used to work here as a waitress in the summers and after school, that's how I got to know Ruby."

"Wait, Ruby used to waitress here?" Emma asked incredulously, she couldn't imagine her friend as a young girl taking orders and serving – it just didn't seem in her wild nature.

Regina laughed as she tagged onto Emma's thoughts, "hard to believe? I know, she said it was only because Granny was making her but secretly I always thought she enjoyed it – I know I did." Emma only looked on as she watched the smile grace Regina's lips in her remembrance of a youth gone by.

A tap on the shoulder brought Regina from her revelries as she turned to face another old school friend, Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman. The way her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she expressed her excitement to see everyone again, how her eyes crinkled slightly when she laughed at old stories told by friends. The tense of her muscles as she hugged those who spoke to her however briefly it may have been, she always seemed to give a genuine embrace. When she refocused on Emma she could see the life dancing behind her eyes even brighter than before, she ached to know more about the brunette but didn't want to scare her away. She realized however that no matter who had come to speak to Regina, the woman had never once brushed her off or even tried to move away; she remained glued to Emma's side.

* * *

The women, eventually acknowledging the fact that they were in fact going to be spending most of the night talking with each other, decided it best to find an empty booth but not before Emma grabbed Regina a tall glass of the apple cider that the blonde had enjoyed so much. They sat opposite one another in the old style booths that adorned the walls of the old diner, Regina felt so comforted by the familiarity of her once second home, it filled her heart to the absolute brim.

It seemed like hours were flying by as the women talked about anything and everything they could think of but skipped over the difficult parts, for example, Emma never brought up the subject of her childhood and so Regina didn't ask questions about it to the blonde's relief. Regina didn't speak of her mother, only her father and so Emma listened to what she chose to reveal to her like every word was dripping in gold. Every now and again their conversation would be interrupted by someone wanting to talk to Regina but the brunette always kept it brief and would return her gaze to the blonde as quickly as was considered polite.

Regina learned that Emma was afraid of cats, _"they're shifty, they always look like they're conspiring against you or something – they're just weird!" _The sound that had resonated from within Regina was something which Emma knew she could now no longer live without. Her laugh rang through her lighting every nerve on fire.

Emma found out that Regina was infatuated with horses and although she was studying to become a vet, her real dream was to open her own ranch on which she could give lessons and tend to the horses whilst living a peaceful existence. Emma could almost picture the beauty that would be Regina on the back of a horse riding against the sunset; it practically stopped the blonde's heart.

Emma revealed her love for finding old trinkets buried in the depths of the old stores that time had forgotten about, she didn't reveal however that this was because of her desire to have had something like that from her past, something she found special enough to have held onto and so instead she collected the items that others found worthless and without value, Emma gave her own value to them. She had collected things like old jewellery boxes, revelling in the soothing lullabies that would ring out when the lid was lifted. Emma liked to imagine that the mother she had never know had given this to her as child, set it by her bedside and let it soothe her to sleep. It was sad but true.

Throughout their shared memories they had grown more confident with each other, giving chaste touches to arms and hands now and again. Neither noticed really when their hands that were resting on the counter top moved closer together of their own accord. Neither cared.

"Why is that so hard to believe!?" Regina cried out through a laugh, Emma's mouth hung open comically.

"Seriously? I mean…you actually want me to dignify that with an answer?" Regina only laughed more at this.

Emma continued to stare as Regina controlled her laughter enough to speak again, "look in high school I was the head cheerleader and he was the star quarterback so it was just expected we got together," her smile faltered slightly at the recollection of this person but Emma decided not to push, "and in college I've just been too busy to date!"

"Yeah there's busy and then there's…I don't even know…" she went silent again shaking her head whilst Regina fought her building laughter, "never been on a date. That's just wrong."

"And why is that Miss Swan?" Regina asked internally taking note of the fact that she was actually flirting and…it didn't feel weird, in fact it felt completely right.

Emma quite liked the formality of Regina's name use of her full name, "because you deserve to be taken out and treated like the absolute wonder that you are." The words had slipped out of Emma's mouth as if she had just been simply talking about the weather, her eyes flicked down towards the table in embarrassment and also fear that the brunette would find her too full on or just downright weird, fear that she would get up and Emma would never see her again. Her worry was quashed though when she watched the brunette's dainty hand slide tentatively across the counter to take hold of her own.

Emma slowly brought her gaze back up to Regina's and found the woman to be fighting back tears; she furrowed her brow in confusion waiting for an answer to an unasked question.

"Thank you." Regina almost choked on her words, "Thank you for even thinking that of me, never mind saying it."

Emma could only offer up a soft smile in return as she fought for her words, the pair grew silent simply drowning in each other's eyes until Emma spoke up.

"Regina, c-can I?" Regina's heart began beating frantically in her chest as she hoped the blonde would ask the question she most wanted to hear. "…can I-walk you back to your hotel room?" Emma kicked herself mentally as she chickened out of asking Regina if she could take her out on a date, she hadn't even got a grip on her own sexuality yet and this complete stranger was evoking feelings within her that quite simply frightened her. A brief look of disappointment flashed across Regina's face as she nodded her consent and slid out from the booth holding her clutch in her hands as she went.

* * *

Emma waited patiently as Regina made her rounds saying goodbye to old friends and promising to see them again before she departed back home, the thought of never seeing the woman again physically pained the blonde. She looked around realizing that she should say goodbye to Graham and let Ruby know what she was doing, upon finding them playing tonsil tennis in the corner though she decided it was probably best left unsaid. She was chuckling lightly to herself when Regina reached her side and began leading her to the door.

"What's so funny dear?" Regina question with a small smile tugging at her lips in amusement.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Regina accepted the answer as Emma opened the diner door for her, the cold night air feeling refreshing against her flushed skin.

* * *

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, neither wanting to ask the inevitable question of whether they would see each other again. Both were afraid of the answer the other might give – rejection was not something taken lightly especially with how the two had already began to feel about each other.

Upon reaching the corner that led to Granny's B&B Regina stopped and turned to Emma, "I can walk you to the door if you'd like?" Emma tried, not wanting to part with the woman just yet. Regina simply looked towards the stars, she was bather in moonlight and Emma found it was the most heart wrenchingly mesmerising sight she had ever and probably was going to ever witness.

"My father used to lie with me in our back yard underneath the stars," she began with a soft smile warming her features, "he said that in the beginning when the world was created, the only light in the sky at night was that of the moon. He used to recite a song to me actually and the only lyrics I remember are _'__Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love, so although I may go I'll be coming home soon.' _I don't know why but they always seemed to resonate within me and I've held onto them for a very long time. I've always loved the moon, especially when Daddy would talk about it." Emma took note of the child like term of endearment Regina reserved for her father, it was beautiful as was the softness of Regina's voice as she spoke, it only made Emma yearn for her even more.

"When I asked him about the stars he told me that with every person that was born a star would settle in the sky, when I asked about shooting stars he told me that they were the lost souls, searching for their other half and when they finally found them their stars would unite and burn brighter in the sky, joined for all of eternity, I was too young to realize what it was he was saying at the time but…Emma…" she faced down to lock her gaze with Emma's, "…I saw a shooting star tonight on my way to the party."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, so sorry it's taken me longer than usual with updating! I know how annoying that can be but I promise to try harder for you all! Okay so little bit of a cliff hanger here…this could be the end of the story or I could carry on…it's up to you guys to give me the encouragement to continue with a good amount of reviews – I don't like resorting to bribery but I shall…okay I won't – I love this story too much already so I will be continuing but really would love some reviews please **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others simply because this is where it came to an end when I was writing it. **

**We see a little bit more Emma/Regina here but Leo makes a reappearance – can anyone save Regina in time or will she be resigned to the same fate as all those years ago? I found this chapter really hard to write but I hope I did it justice :/**

* * *

_"My father used to lie with me in our back yard underneath the stars," she began with a soft smile warming her features, "he said that in the beginning when the world was created, the only light in the sky at night was that of the moon. He used to recite a song to me actually and the only lyrics I remember are __'Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love, so although I may go I'll be coming home soon.' __I don't know why but they always seemed to resonate within me and I've held onto them for a very long time. I've always loved the moon, especially when Daddy would talk about it." Emma took note of the child like term of endearment Regina reserved for her father, it was beautiful as was the softness of Regina's voice as she spoke, it only made Emma yearn for her even more._

_"When I asked him about the stars he told me that with every person that was born a star would settle in the sky, when I asked about shooting stars he told me that they were the lost souls, searching for their other half and when they finally found them their stars would unite and burn brighter in the sky, joined for all of eternity, I was too young to realize what it was he was saying at the time but…Emma…" she faced down to lock her gaze with Emma's, "…I saw a shooting star tonight on my way to the party."_

Emma gasped audibly whilst her green eyes widened, she had begun to guess at what Regina was trying to say whilst telling the story but she hadn't imagined that the brunette did actually feel that way about her, that she did reciprocate her feelings. Regina had lowered her gaze to the ground upon finishing her tale, afraid to find rejection in the blonde's eyes. She felt a finger underneath her chin lifting it upwards encouraging her to lock her eyes with Emma's where she found no rejection, only warmth, understanding and happiness. She allowed herself a small smile not wanting to ruin this moment, not wanting to scare Emma away.

Emma mirrored Regina's smile and moved slowly to close the gap between them, she kept her eyes locked onto the brunette's to look for any hesitance but upon finding none she let her eyes fall down to the full red coated lips that she had avoided looking at all night. Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation as she neared her destination, it was as if they were the only two in the world, she could still hear the strong beat of the music playing at Graham's party creating a pulsing backing track for this moment. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips brushed against Regina's with a feather like touch, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to here Regina," she breathed against the brunette's mouth giving her one last chance to make a clean break because Emma was sure that when their lips found each other, her world was going to change forever – whether that be good or bad she didn't know yet but she was willing to find out only if Regina was going to take the leap with her.

Regina's lips parted, brushing softly against Emma's once again as she nodded her consent to the blonde. "I want you, Emma." Emma's breath caught audibly in her throat as she drank in Regina's words, they seeped into every part of her and filled her to the brim with indescribable warmth. She slid her fingers up the smooth skin of the brunette's arms, noting the goose bumps that instantly formed on tanned skin under her touch; she reached silk covered shoulders and slowly trailed up to Regina's necking finally finding her jaw. She deferred her lips to kiss Regina's jaw tenderly, then her cheek. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed in contentment and desire only to be covered by the blonde's mouth, the mouth that Regina now needed so desperately on her own it was almost unbearable yet she didn't want to stop the tender care that Emma was giving to her. She'd never felt this way and it did kind of scare her – surely she couldn't feel this strongly about someone she'd only just met a few hours ago.

Emma pulled back from Regina's face just enough to take one last look at the beautiful woman in front of her, memorising her features in case this kiss sent her running. This was going to change everything and it terrified her, she felt as though she had been waiting for this person all of her life, that she was always supposed to find her – this was always supposed to happen. She could feel Regina's hot breath caressing her face, her eyes were still closed in anticipation and Emma could feel her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took due to their close proximity. She felt a smile tugging at her lips before it fell again when she started to lean in once more…

*BANG*

Regina jumped from her grasp as they both looked towards the alley in which the noise had come from, the clattering rang through the cold night air. Upon seeing a tabby cat emerging nonchalantly and sauntering across the road the two women looked at each other once more and began to laugh at the absolute cliché interruption. Shyness started settling upon each woman as the lust had evaporated into the air with the intrusion of sound leaving them wondering what to do next.

"Uhm," Emma started, Regina looked up in her forest green eyes with what looked like hope in her eyes, "how…how long are you in town for?" the blonde didn't want to sound desperate or needy but she couldn't fathom not ever seeing Regina again, her heart clenched at the mere thought.

Regina gave a sad smile and replied, "I was planning on leaving on Monday morning." _Planning. _She hoped with all her heart that Emma would hear the subtle hint she gave, she wanted the blonde to ask her to stay, she needed a reason and Emma could be the very thing to keep her here. Regina's heart almost stopped beating when Emma opened her mouth to say something, her brow was furrowed. _Please say it, _Regina wished deep within her soul hoping that by merely pleading in her head somehow the blonde would hear her cries.

"I…uh…well," she stumbled caught off guard by the deep brown eyes boring into her own and the strong feeling of need flowing through her veins, it terrified her; "it was nice meeting you." Her stomach dropped as she caught the look of rejection and hurt that flashed across Regina's eyes, it doubled when Emma simply held out a hand for her to shake. She schooled her features and gave a smile that Emma detected as being utterly fake as her warm hand filled the blonde's.

"You too Miss Swan." Regina reluctantly pulled her hand away from the blonde's and watched as she turned on her heels and walked around the corner slowly with a parting wave. She let herself fall back into the wall of the pawn shop behind her trying to calm her breathing and swallow the lump in her throat threatening to suffocate her. Why had this hurt her so much? She'd only just met the woman for god sake, she didn't even know her…but then why did she feel like she did? Why did she feel like her whole world had been turned on its axis, why did she feel like her very soul was aching within her itching to be released from her body and latch onto that of the blonde's? Her breathing was restricted as her body clenched involuntarily as she choked back a sob. Shaking her head she straightened up and forced her legs to carry her towards her room for the next 3 days, 3 days she was sure she wasn't going to survive if she didn't see Emma but knew that the blonde would most likely do her best to avoid Regina.

* * *

She hadn't lifted her eyes from the ground as she walked, if she had then maybe she would've stood a better chance when the calloused hand emerged from the alleyway to mask her screams as she was dragged into the darkness by her dark hair.

* * *

She rested her head against the rough brick wall in front of her; she had only managed to make it a few yards around the corner from Regina when she had been stopped as if by some invisible force. She couldn't bring herself to carry on walking; she literally, physically could not move and so she did what she did best – took her anger out on inanimate objects, namely the very hard and very strong wall in front of her. How could she be such an idiot? She knew Regina wanted her to ask her to stay so why couldn't she have just said it!? She was scared that's why, she was worried that this could all just be some kind of spontaneous spur of the moment, holiday fling for the brunette. She had her own life away from here, she was studying for her dream job and working damn hard to make sure it could happen so why would she jeopardise that for some stupid blonde, living in a dead end town with no prospects and who didn't even have the courage to go after what she wanted? No, Emma was scared of Regina looking past the forced confidence and dazzling smiles and see Emma for what she really was, worthless.

* * *

She struggled against the body that was pressed into her back; she could smell cigarette smoke on the person's fingers and instantly recognised the smell of cheap cologne. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as terror filled her body – Leo.

"Hey baby, you missed me." He slurred into her ear, she shivered as his hot and whiskey laden breath blew across her cheek. She cringed when his free hand scraped up her silk covered leg just like it had all those years ago pulling her dress up with it. "You didn't think you could just brush me off like that did you, _dear_." He practically spat her commonly used phrase at her, "you don't get to humiliate me like that Gina, and you don't get to do anything." Her eyes widened as his grip on her tightened now around her waist, this was it. He wasn't going to stop this time, she knew it; she had finally pushed him too far. Before she knew what was happening his mouth was on her neck, his lips sucking hungrily against her skin to brand her as his once again. With his arms holding hers in a vice like grip she had only one option but had to time it right, he couldn't know what she was going to do, she had to catch him completely off guard.

* * *

"Hey weirdo, what's the wall ever done to you?" Emma heard Ruby's approaching slur and looked up to find her practically dangling haphazardly from Graham with her arm around his neck, clearly he was having to support the inebriated brunette although if his swaying was anything to go by he wasn't in much of a better state.

Emma would've laughed at the sight if her heart didn't feel like lead in her chest, "nothing, just uh…working off some steam."

"Please do not tell me that Regina *party animal* Mills has actually left the party?" Graham asked incredulously, his ease at saying her name didn't soothe Emma one bit, she watched as he rounded the corner to scream out "lightweight" at the woman who was obviously no longer there.

* * *

Her eyes widened at the drunken shout as Leo snapped his head up at the sound, his lips finally leaving her burning skin. This was her chance, she threw her head back with as much force as she could muster connecting to Leo's nose with a satisfying crunch but as quickly as his hand had moved from her mouth it was back again, she was definitely done for now.

"I've waited a long time for this you stupid bitch and you will not ruin it!" He used his hand on her mouth to slam her to the ground and straddle her hips roughly. She gasped for the air that she wasn't allowed due to his suffocating hold on her. The tears were coming thick and fast now as his hand restrained her wrists above her head on the cold concrete, sobs were shaking her small frame as she felt his breath on her face. She flinched as rough stubble scraped along her neck and a hand grasped her left breast strongly, she thrashed as hard as her body would allow but to no avail. She knew it was pointless but she couldn't just give up so she forced the remaining air in her lungs from her mouth to form a muffled scream, the man on top of her only laughed and whispered into her ear, "I forgot you were a screamer."

* * *

"What and you just walked away?" Emma had just finished telling the two drunkards about what had transpired between her and Regina and 10 minutes prior. "You my friend are a fucking idiot." Ruby continued and poked Emma in the shoulder to prove her point.

"I know," Emma sighed.

"Dude, if you want her just go and fucking get her." Graham practically shouted, he had seen the way the two had been with each other earlier and couldn't believe that Emma was wasting precious time simply standing here.

* * *

She could feel his bulge growing in his jeans as bile rose to her throat, there was no one to help her now – this was it. She was most likely going to die under this absolute wretch of a man who had already ruined her once before. She felt him shift to move further down her body and in doing so his grip loosened suddenly on her sore wrists, she used this to her advantage by bringing her fists down onto the top of his head with an amazing amount of force, he shot upwards forgetting in his surprise to cover her mouth. As soon as she felt the air hit her bruised lips, she let out the loudest scream her body could muster before she felt his grip on her neck, he lifted her head from the ground and slammed it back into the concrete to silence her but it was too late, he could hear the footsteps.

* * *

"What the fuck?! Did you just hear that?" Ruby exclaimed turning to find Emma already running barefoot around the corner with her heels in her hands, Graham was quick to follow, and he would know that sound anywhere.

The street was empty as Emma searched every inch with her eyes, where the fuck was she? Panic gripped her already beating heart as she imagined what could be happening to Regina. Graham being faster than her was already in front searching just as she was, Emma wasn't sure what had happened but she watched as Graham came to a small opening that she most likely would've missed and ran straight past – one minute he was staring into the darkness and the next he had took a flying leap into it with a growl.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Emma's heart stopped in her chest and she faltered in her speed, she was terrified of what she may find upon rounding the corner, she couldn't hear Regina's voice. _No, come on Emma; pull your fucking self together!_ She scolded internally and felt the adrenaline filling her veins once more, the first thing she saw as she reached the alleyway was Graham's fist coming down hard on the form laying underneath him clearly unconscious, that all disappeared though when she took in the form in front of her.

Time stood still as she lowered herself to the ground next to Regina's head, she was lying completely still on her back with her arms flung out to her sides. There were angry red marks decorating her thin wrists, finger bruises were painting her smooth arms and tear tracks staining her perfect face. A dark red bruise stood out on the skin of Regina's neck like a brand, bile rose up in the blonde's throat.

Emma raked her eyes down towards the torn strap of Regina's dress revealing a black bra underneath – the skin atop the brunette's breast was covered in scratch marks, some were bleeding. She quickly used the loose fabric to cover the woman up, hot tears falling to the brunette's chest as if trying to heal her wounds. Emma hoped that the skirt of Regina's dress had risen up in the brunette's struggle for freedom rather than dwell on the possibility that something else could've happened. Her right ankle was lying in an impossible position, clearly twisted at the very least when Regina was brought to the floor.

She came out of her initial shock and pressed her fingers to Regina's neck, careful not to press to hard. She let out a shaky breath when she felt a pulse and looked up to find Ruby in a similar state of despair as herself; she looked towards Graham to find him standing with his back to them. He had beaten Leo until his arms felt like they were going to fall free, he may have killed the man for all her knew but at this moment in time he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to turn around though, he couldn't look at the girl turned woman who was one of the most important in his life and find her lying broken and unresponsive on the floor. He didn't think he could face seeing her like that again because now it all fit in to place, he hadn't found her unconscious but he had found her curled up against a wall, sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like an idiot for never putting the pieces together in his head all of those years ago, how could he not have realized that his best friend had been…he couldn't bring himself to even think the words.

Emma placed her hand underneath Regina's hair, feeling the small stones and dirt in her hair as she lifted her face towards her own. She placed the brunette in the crook of her arm using her hand to hold her face upright as she brought around her other arm to pull Regina's body into her own to hold her.

"Em…ma" she heard the small sigh against her chest and thought she had imagined it until it came again. "…Emm…a". She rolled Regina onto her back again and smiled down softly choking back her relieved sob.

"Hi," she said looking into unfocused brown eyes, "you're safe now." She placed a tender kiss to the woman's forehead and let her lips linger as more tears spilled from her closed eyes.

Regina struggled to fill her lungs with air but felt the warmth of Emma's body seeping into her, "you…y..ou came b…ba…ck."

A sob shook Emma's body as she felt Regina go limp in her arms again as she whispered, "always." She cried harder when Regina's head lolled to the side leaving behind a dark crimson patch on Emma's skin. _Oh God._

**Please review guysssss**

**Much love EvilRegals, SwanQueeners and Oncers x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, yes I am obsessed with writing! Argh it's 3:06am here and I have to be at a course for 9:30am in the morning…I think that deserves a few reviews! :D **

**This chapter explores Graham and Regina's friendship a lot, I think it's important to understand the closeness of these four people especially since I really love writing them and think they're a good foursome (no dirty thoughts please…at least not till later ;)) Anywho, enjoy and please review…oh and things won't be so angsty soon I promise – but I do love a good bit of angst!**

* * *

He watched him walk into the waiting room, clipboard in hand, and stop before the three of them. Each person instantly straightened out in their chair, thoroughly sobered from tonight's events, ears pricked waiting to hear the verdict.

"She's going to be fine," they all breathed an audible sigh of relief at this news, "she's had a pretty nasty bang to the head so we're going to want to monitor her for a few days just to be on the safe side. Other than a few bruises and scratches she's okay." Doctor Whale informed them waiting for the inevitable questions that were to follow; the first one didn't surprise him at all, it was the emotion in the blonde's voice however that did.

"Was she…Did he…" the tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she tried to force the words from her impossibly tight throat.

Whale looked at her sympathetically and answered, "No Emma, he didn't. It seems you all arrived there at the right time." They all practically jumped out of their skin when Graham jumped up kicking the chair forcefully behind him and stormed from the room into the corridor. The world recognised hospital scent filled his nostrils as he followed the linoleum floor to where he knew her room was – he wasn't going to go in, he couldn't face her yet, not after what he had found out tonight but he needed to see her, to reassure himself that she was in fact okay. He couldn't believe that they had gotten there at the right time; surely the right time would've been 10 minutes earlier before Leo had even had the chance to grab her. He still couldn't believe that they were only meters away chatting about idiotic things whilst she was lying on the floor with that monster's hands all over her, tearing at her clothes, at her skin. Surely the right time would've been the first time that this had happened to her only that time, and this was what really angered him, Leo actually did get what he wanted from her.

* * *

She was situated at the far end of the corridor; they had allowed her a private room to ensure that she wouldn't be any more distressed than she needed to be when she awoke. Her dress had been replaced with a hospital gown and her hair had been cleaned as best as possible without waking her unnecessarily – Regina needed as much rest as possible in order to make a quick recovery. Graham wasn't sure whether it was best for her to be asleep or awake – he didn't know what nightmares could haunt the already broken woman that he adored so much. His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

He pressed his palm to the cool glass pane embedded into the door of her room; his forehead was resting against it as he tried to work up the courage to look up at her. It had taken him longer than what it should have upon hearing Emma's terrified cries in the alleyway; the back of Regina's head was bleeding and she had fallen unconscious once more. Shame had welled up within Graham, he should've seen it in the diner, should've noticed the way Leo had been staring after her, leering at her but he was too stunned at seeing her in the first place to do anything but revel in her presence just like he had done as a boy.

She had always had a strange effect on him, he could be having the worst possible day but she could stroll into a room and instantly his heart would lift upon seeing her. He loved her with all his heart, he wasn't _in _love with her – he had always known that and his little experiment on the field all those years ago had proven that to them both but no, he loved her like he would a sister if he had ever been blessed enough to have one but thinking about it…he had, he still did. She was his family and no matter how long they had been apart he knew he would always feel that way about her. He would kill for her gladly, he wasn't sure whether he was happy or angry that Leo hadn't died at his hands, that the man responsible for doing this to Regina was lying in a coma in some part of the hospital – officers had been placed outside of his room to ensure that no one could further harm the despicable man. He couldn't fathom how he could do this to her, Regina, the kindest, gentlest soul Graham had ever known – how could you willingly seek out to destroy something so beautiful.

Regina had been so small in his arms when he had scooped her up from the floor, she was unconscious but her head had lolled against his chest as he moved her. He couldn't breathe from the lump clogging his airways and he couldn't move his legs, not until Emma and Ruby had stood either side of him and gently urged him forwards with their arms tucked under his biceps – they were here together and they were going to support her together. They all cared about her deeply but, and he didn't care if this made him selfish, she was his. His Regina, they had shared everything together, every memory, every laugh, every tear and he couldn't bear to think of his life without her in it. Even if she wasn't in the same town, city, country as him – his world was a lighter place because she was somewhere in it.

He slowly lifted his head from the glass pane and let his eyes fall upon her sleeping form, she was lying on her side with her face in his view, and she looked so innocent and peaceful. He could see the mark on her neck clearly, he fought the anger that was instantly bubbling within him – he had seen it far too many times upon her tanned skin, a dirty flaw on a canvas of perfection.

* * *

"_Why do you let him do it?" he asked with disgust dripping from every syllable, the idiot was pathetic and Graham knew his game. _

_She sighed at having to answer his question for the millionth time that month, "he doesn't mean to do it Gray, he says he just gets excited." She knew as well as Graham that was a lie but she couldn't bring herself to say it, if she did her best friend would be up and out of the door before she could say stop. Regina had been with Leo for around 3 months now and while he could still be quite sweet, he was becoming increasingly more hands on and she had to tell him to stop a lot more than she used to – she wasn't quite ready for that yet. The brunette flinched as his thumb ran softly over the deep red bruise, "just…leave it alone Gray, I'm fine." She saw the hurt in his eyes at being brushed off so suddenly and so continued on, "I know you're only looking out for me but hey, I'm a big girl – I can take care of myself." Regina winked at him and was glad when he smiled but reluctantly turned back towards the movie they were currently watching. She flinched as the killer jumped from the darkness and the soundtrack reached a terrifying crescendo. _

_She felt Graham chuckle next to her, "oh yeah, sure you can." _

* * *

He smiled softly at the memory but was brought back to reality by a strong hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to find the doctor standing behind him.

"You can go in if you'd like," he paused looking at the glassy eyed man in front of him, "she's on a lot of pain meds so she won't wake up but she might like to hear your voice."

Graham looked at him for a long time seemingly deciding whether to enter the room or not, Doctor Whale gave him an encouraging smile and reached around to turn the door handle leaving Regina's room more accessible as he turned and walked back down the corridor to attend to other patients.

He entered the room tentatively, even though the doctor had informed him otherwise Graham still walked softly in order not to wake his favourite brunette – if there was one thing he knew, it was that Regina didn't take too kindly to people deciding what she could and couldn't do, even if that was something as simple as when she could wake up. He pulled the chair situated at the side of the bed as close as it would possibly go, her hand was resting on the pillow beside her face, he winced as he took in the visible bruising on the skin of her wrists. Softly he pulled one of her hands onto his jean clad lap running his thumb gently over the indentations of her skin. He revelled in the warmth that still lingered around her proving to him that she was still here, she was still his Regina.

* * *

"_Oh my god, you're freezing you idiot!" she exclaimed and jumped back when his hands clamped around her face, "why the hell did you have to do that?" she pushed his hands away and glared at his childish actions._

_He looked at her with the familiar playful glint in his eye as he slid the screen door closed behind him shaking the snow from his hair, "you dared me." He shrugged as if it were the most natural answer in the world and to him, she realized, it was._

"_Oh, and if I dared you to jump off the toll bridge would you do that too?" she asked sarcastically giving him a smack to his bicep. _

_He dipped her into a low hold with her long curls brushing the wooden flooring of his family room and sighed deeply, "for you darling," he laughed when she shrieked as his ice cold hand found her cheek once again, "I would do anything." _

_She rolled her eyes and was lifted back to an upright position by a laughing Graham, "I didn't think you would actually do it, I thought you were more intelligent than that – silly me." She gave him a shove to the chest but giggled to show no harm was meant by it, something he already knew._

_He feigned offense as he watched her fight the grin threatening to split her face in half, he loved making her smile like that. "Hey, have I ever passed on a challenge?" he watched as she shook her head, "so what makes you think this time would be any different?" he laughed as he stepped around her to fall onto the couch with a 'humph!'_

_She suppressed a laugh as she walked to the window and watched Mr Gold fume as he tried to knock down the thick wall of snow pressed as close and tightly to his shop as possible, it reached about halfway up so there was no way that the physically impaired man could simply step over it. She had dared him jokingly and had nearly been knocked to the floor by an overly-eager Graham as he rushed to get out of the door and build the wall before Gold returned from his apartment above the shop – Graham was such a child but she had to admit he was hilarious. Regina turned away from the beet red face of the pawn broker and caught her best friend trying for her benefit not to shiver as he sat on the couch. She sat down next to him and took his practically blue hand in between her own rubbing her warmth into them. He looked up at her with a grateful smile. "You do realize this is the last time I'm doing this for you?" _

"_You do realize I wuv you?" he replied using the voice he knew she despised, she despised it because she couldn't resist it no matter how hard she tried to, that paired with his best set of puppy dog eyes practically had her heart melting without consent. _

_She rolled her eyes at him but replied with a smile, "I wuv you too, even if you are an absolute arsehole." _

* * *

He now had the palm of her hand pressed against his cheek as he let his tears fall to the bed openly, being absorbed by the blue blanket that was bunching around Regina's waist. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her. Like many others within the town, they had simply lost touch – life got in the way. They grew up.

* * *

She lifted her gaze up to Ruby's as the brunette placed a steaming Styrofoam cup on the small table in front of her, "thank you," she croaked, her voice was hoarse from her crying both before reaching the hospital and after. "I don't know why I'm so…"

Ruby placed a hand on the blonde's which were clasped in front of her as her forearms were leaning on her thighs for support. She knew reassuring Emma that the brunette was going to be okay, that it was all going to be okay in the end was pointless so she took a different path.

"I remember this one time," a small laugh left her mouth causing Emma to look at her with curiosity in her eyes, obviously glad for the distraction from her distressing thoughts, "Regina had only been working at the diner for about 2 weeks, three tops." She explained, the spark of life slowly returning to Emma's eyes encouraged her on. "Granny was always ragging on me about how inappropriate my clothes were for work, can you imagine?" The blonde let out a small laugh, it wasn't anything amazing but it was something. "Anyway, I was in back grabbing the next order and I could hear arguing in the front. I assumed it was just some drunk waiting for more beer," at the blonde's astounded look she explained, "oh, don't worry, we had tons of the hard-core alcoholics practically banging down the doors for more whiskey or whatever, idiots. Anyway, it wasn't any of our regulars. It was some dude sat in one of the booths and the most shocking thing?" Emma raised her eyebrows in a silent question, "it was Regina arguing with him and I mean arguing. She was in his face, her arms were flapping around while she spoke – I thought she was gonna deck the guy."

No matter how she tried, Emma could not imagine the petite woman in a fight, her stomach rolled as the nights events came back into her mind, Ruby noticed this and carried on quickly, "anyway when I finally pulled Regina away from the guy, and when I say pulled what I really meant was picked up kicking and screaming and thrown behind the counter, I finally calmed her down enough to ask what the hell had gone on, do you know what she said?" When Emma shook her head, obviously still not ready to speak, she continued now chuckling at the memory, "she said he asked her for a screaming orgasm." Now if Emma and Ruby knew one thing, it was their alcohol and this is how Emma found it in her to speak again.

"Wait…isn't that a…"

"Cocktail?" Ruby cut her off glad to see the smile breaking out onto her friend's face, "Yep, it most definitely is." They laughed together for a while; Emma found it felt amazing to let that giddiness to take the place of her pain for a short moment until they both fell into a sombre silence once again.

Ruby wiped the tears falling down her cheeks, "she's a fighter that Mills girl. A real fighter."

* * *

Her brow furrowed as a dull ache resounded through her head; even with her eyes still closed she could sense there was artificial light wherever she was. She was utterly confused, she barely remembered leaving the diner with Emma – she wasn't that drunk was she? No, in fact, she hadn't been drunk at all so what the hell was going on and why was she in so much pain? Slowly she opened her eyes and followed the line of her arm to find a head lying on top of her open palm. Her eyes snapped back to her arm as she found the dark purple marks speckled on her skin that she had missed before…where the hell had they…

* * *

_She heard the rip of fabric as the night air hit her skin cruelly; his fingers were digging into her arm painfully as his teeth scraped across the flesh above her breast – he had ripped the top of her dress open with his teeth, she cried out in pain as he bit down hard on her breast but was muffled once more by his hand on her face… _

* * *

Her breathing increased as she remembered a part of what had happened, she recalled a small portion of the attack but nothing before or after it…she knew it was Graham pinning her hand to the bed as he slept, tears sprang to her eyes at the thought that he had saved her. She knew that she had truly believed she was going to die tonight and yet there he was. She brought her free hand down to caress his exposed cheek with her fingers as sobs shook her body. She needed to anchor herself to this moment, to let herself feel like she really was safe, to soak up his warmth. She felt his eyelashes flutter against her palm as his eyes opened, she felt rather than saw his gaze fall onto her. He didn't say a word as she shuffled backwards on the bed, eyes still closed as her tears overflowed, in a silent plea for him to comfort her in the best way they knew how – the same way he had the last time this had happened to her even though he hadn't known it at the time.

He climbed onto the bed gently so as not to aggravate any injuries she may have and wrapped his arms around her shaking form pulling her close to his body, his chin rested on the top of her head as she nuzzled into his neck and chest, her small arms clutched onto his body as she continued to cry unrestrainedly.

He rubbed small circles on her back as he soothed her, "It's okay Regina, I'm here now." Her crying, although it didn't stop, it did calm down to a soft whimper as she let herself be held once again.

* * *

"_You are such a dick," he slurred as he reached the side street that would lead down onto his own, "I told you not even to bother trying to out drink me, now look at you. Idiot" he called to Neal as he stumbled off in the opposite direction towards his own home. Graham laughed as he thought back on the night, Killian was, for the most part, stuck so far up his own arse he could practically see out of his own mouth but the boy could throw a party. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the body cowering against the brick wall of a house shrouded in darkness; he didn't need light to know that it was Regina – he would recognise her anywhere. He could make out her shivering form; her knees were brought up to her chest to support her forehead as she rocked back and forth with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. _

_He ran as fast as his legs would carry and fell down beside her, "hey beautiful," he tried, he wasn't sure whether this was a 'Leo's such an idiot, you're worth so much more than him,' talk or something completely different. When she lifted her face to lock her eyes onto his he had his answer, gone was her flame, the flame that he adored so much – no matter her mood; angry, sad, happy, joyous – there was a distinct fire that constantly burned bright within her eyes…it was gone. He noticed the blue tinge creeping into her normally deep pink lips, how long had she been out here? Her normally perfectly curled hair hung limply to her sides, the braids that usually kept it from her eyes were in the middle of unravelling, his eyes travelled down and found yet another deep red mark adorning the skin of her neck – anger flared within him._

_Without much thought he kneeled to ready himself, "I'm gonna pick you up okay?" when she didn't respond he picked her up anyway. His house was closer but he knew she needed her own comforts tonight no matter what had happened. It didn't take him long, he was glad to see that her light had been left on, most likely by her ever possessive mother – he was equally as glad to find the front door had been left unlocked ready for Regina's return home that night. He navigated the stairs easily and nudged open her bedroom door with his foot – he had been here many times before with her and so didn't once feel uncomfortable about entering without permission. She hadn't moved a muscle since they had been about halfway to her house and her deep breaths warming his neck indicated that she had indeed fallen asleep. _

_He bent slightly and pulled back a corner of her quilt cover with his hand, keeping Regina safe in his arms by tightening her against his arm as he did so, he lay he gently down into the bed and brought the cover back over her. He stroked a piece of fallen hair back and tucked it behind her ear – he was glad at the peaceful appearance sleep gave her no matter what had been going through her mind. It scared him to see her look so…empty and broken – he knew she would tell him if she wanted and so he wouldn't push trusting her connection with him enough to let her make her own mind up. _

_He turned to leave but was caught off-guard by a weak grip on his wrist; he turned and found her to be looking up at him with heart breaking vulnerability in her deep brown eyes. "Please don't leave me," it was a desperate plea and he was only too happy to agree. _

"_Okay," he whispered softly as he smiled softly at her, she reached behind her body and pulled the opposite corner of the quilt back indicating her want for him to climb in behind her. When she felt the safety of his warmth behind her, soothing her, she reached back once more and brought his hand over her waist in between both of her hands to intertwine with her fingers; he was shocked to find how cold they were but allowed himself to be pulled closer to her. He placed a soft kiss to her temple as he felt her slipping back into the safety of sleep, it was a tiny whisper and if he hadn't been that close he wouldn't have heard it but he did. _

"_Thank you, Graham." _

* * *

Her whimpering stopped as her breathing thankfully evened out once more, she had turned in sleep so that her back was to his front but she had brought his hand over in hers intertwined in her fingers, he was comforted to find that they were warm this time around, a tiny flicker of hope. He could feel sleep clawing him back as he let his forehead fall down to rest on her back, his eyes closed heavily as exhaustion claimed him once more but not until he heard three words spoken by the most important woman to him.

"Thank you, Graham."

**Let it never be said that I don't love you guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the huge wait guys, let me know what you think!**

* * *

_She felt the warm arms around her cold body, she was being lifted upwards. Was this dying? She could feel the heat surrounding her and realized the pain she could still feel…surely that would go away if she was dead…maybe she wasn't… _

_Her cheek was against something soft, it was moving…breathing. Her first thought was that he still had her, that she had dreamt of the rescue but…no, this didn't feel threatening of wrong, it felt safe and…right…Emma! It was Emma. The same feeling of joy that she had felt earlier in the diner when flirting with the blonde had returned as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel warm tears sliding down the broken skin of her bear arms, Emma was crying for her. Did she believe her to be dead? _

"_Em…ma" she tried but her voice was muffled by the blonde's heaving chest, it took all the strength she had to suck in a breath to speak again but she had to let Emma know she was still here, she was still holding on. _

"…_Em…ma" she felt herself moving away from the warm body and instantly missed the contact, that was until she found her favourite green eyes looking down upon her with such love, such adoration that it made Regina's heart clench. She heard the strangled cry that left the blonde as she took her in…I need to hold on, for this, for her. _

"_Hi," the reason she was clinging onto life was to hear that voice over and over again for the rest of her life, "you're safe now." Regina already knew this but to hear the blonde saying it almost stopped her heart completely. Fire filled her body as she felt Emma's lips upon her forehead anchoring her to this moment, as long as she had the presence of this woman in her life she knew she could go on, she could build herself back up with the help of the strong arms that encased her. _

_"you…y..ou came b…ba…ck." Then came the darkness once more. _

* * *

"Emma…" Graham awoke to Regina's whimpers, he was instantly alarmed to hear her cries of pain until her realized they were of longing, longing for the woman she had only just met tonight but already felt she couldn't do without. He knew she loved him and she knew the same of him but she needed a different kind of love right now. One that made her feel wanted and worth something other than a vessel to fill, a punching bag, a piece of shit on your shoe that you scrape off in disgust. She needed to be treasured and reminded of her value by someone other than her best friend.

He slipped slowly from her grip wincing when her eyes flitted open for a second in panic before they fluttered shut once more, the creases on her forehead however didn't disappear until he placed a gentle kiss to them and whispered, "I'll be back in just a minute beautiful." Even in sleep he could comfort her as she rolled over to face the opposite wall and curled in on herself but no longer emitted any sounds of distress.

He gave her one last passing look as he strode purposefully towards the waiting room knowing that Emma would still be there. Graham was grateful for the time he had been allowed with Regina but he knew that he couldn't monopolise her time, they were lucky that she had any to spare at all. Bile rose in his throat at that thought, Leo would pay. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Upon arriving at the door to the waiting room he found it to be empty except for a small figure curled up on the stiffest sofa he had ever come across. Blonde hair fanned out across the armrest as a slim body formed the tightest human ball imaginable, she couldn't be comfortable and she most likely wasn't even asleep but even so he entered the room as quietly as possible.

His heavy boots made the task of being silent basically impossible as he neared her; he knelt down near her face and lifted a hand to brush a curl behind her ear. As expected she stirred immediately and looked to him with panic in her eyes waiting for some sort of bad news.

"It's okay," he soothed and moved back into a standing position as she sat up, he watched as she stretched out her vertebrae and winced when something in her back clicked due to the uncomfortable position she had been in for quite some time.

Looking at her and witnessing the care she had for his best friend, Graham could tell that Regina had made the right choice in picking her; it made perfect sense to him. The woman before him was plagued with worry for a person she had met only hours before, she had sobbed whilst holding Regina's limp form believing the brunette to be dead but never letting go.

"I think she wants you with her."

Emma's head snapped up at this, the hope in her eyes melted his heart; "you think?" she was confused as to his choice of wording.

"Yeah, she's asleep but she's been crying out for you…" he watched as her gaze dropped to the hands on her lap, she was nervous and unsure of what was happening. He wasn't surprised; this was certainly a lot to take in.

"Where's Rubes?" he asked as if he had only just noticed her absence.

She looked up once more slightly relieved for the change in conversation for the moment; she needed to get her thoughts straight. "She's gone to get some sleep; she'll be back in the morning." This shocked him as he looked at his watch, it was 6am now, they had been in the hospital for around 4 hours give or take and he hadn't really stopped until the last hour to help Regina fall into a peaceful sleep. "You should go get some sleep too."

He looked down upon her once more realizing how much his eyes had begun to burn due to her suggestion. He sat down next to her on the uncomfortable couch and placed his hand upon her knee. "tell you what…" she turned to look at him, "I'll take over your speck if you take over mine?" Emma's brow furrowed as she began to work out what he was saying, realisation flooded over her at the same time as uncertainty. "Emma, what are you so afraid of?"

She took in a deep breath, no use in hiding it from him – after all, they were all in this thing together. "If…if I hadn't have left her-"she was cut short when Graham tensed beside her and spoke.

"Don't you fucking dare." His sudden hostility scared her and he must've noticed because his voice was much softer when he continued on, "we all have our…regrets" his wince at his own words didn't go unnoticed by her, there was something else there but she wasn't going to push, "but no one could've predicted what Leo did tonight, he is a sick bastard and believe me when I say he will get what's coming to him," she growled in agreement, "but for now, we need to be there for Regina because she is what matters most. The woman lying in that room is one of, if not _the, _most important people in my life. She has had a horrible thing happen to her, she should be a shell unable to talk or even move, I know I would be but no…she is lying in her bed still holding herself together and calling out for you." He turned around and faced her now, the seriousness evident in his eyes and tone of voice, "and if I were you, I would go to her before she wakes up alone because she doesn't deserve that. She deserves to wake up in the arms of the woman she loves."

Emma's heart was practically in spasm as he finished his sentence, it couldn't be love…could it? They had only just met but…why did it feel so much like love then? Why did Emma feel like she couldn't be away from the brunette, like it physically hurt to be away from her even for just a minute?

She rose slowly to her feet without giving Graham any kind of indication as to what she was doing…she didn't need to, he already knew, they both did.

* * *

_She stepped out onto the porch breathing in the scent of wild flowers as she tucked her hands into her jean pockets, the worn blue denim fit snugly against her slender legs. The sun was hanging low in the sky as it began its decent to the horizon. The lush green grass was swaying in the light evening breeze; the joy in her heart was forced to show through her face in a wide smile as she closed her eyes. _

_She could hear the horses grazing in the field just beyond the fence that decorated the area around the house, it allowed her to see her personal space, and the land she had acquired and helped to thrive. The past seemed like another life. The anguish and anxiety that once filled her now felt like it had belonged to somebody else, it couldn't have been hers. _

_Her dark hair danced around her face and neck as the wind picked up slightly, caressing her gently as she took in her life. It was beautiful. _

_She started slightly and chuckled at her own reaction as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, her favourite earthy scent mixed with something that was uniquely her, uniquely Emma. _

_Regina turned slowly in her arms to come face to face with the woman that filled her every sense whenever she was near, she revelled in the warmth that radiated from her as she lifted her hands to cup the blonde's cheeks. "Mmm, I've missed you." She sighed contentedly as Emma's hands found her waist and pulled her flush against her. _

"_You've been out here for 5 minutes baby," Emma laughed incredulously taking in the shiver that ran through the brunette at the pet name. _

_Regina brushed a blonde curl behind her ear as she moved forward to place a gentle kiss on Emma's lips, she pulled away locking eyes with the woman again as she spoke, "I'll always miss you no matter how long it's been."_

"…_Regina…" _

_She frowned at the unnecessary use of her name. _

"_Emma?" she felt as though she was being pulled backwards, the evening sky was becoming lighter, almost blindingly slow. A smile played on the blonde's lips as she released her grip on Regina. _

"_Emma?" _

* * *

"Emma?" the room had a blue hue about it as her eyes adjusted taking in the form in front of her…Emma. Was that a dream then? It felt so real…so right. Before she knew what she was doing she had mimicked her dream self and brought a hand up to tuck a curl behind Emma's ear. She smiled slightly when the blonde leaned into the touch; she was sitting on the side of the bed with her hands still on Regina's shoulders from where she had been shaking her gently to wake her.

"Hi." Regina's wide smile was breath taking; her brown hair was fanned around her head like a dark halo crowning her.

Emma returned the smile as she helped the woman to sit up, "hi."

They stayed looking at each other for a moment, one drinking in the sight of miraculous consciousness before her the other taking in the sight of the person who was quite literally the woman of her dreams (far too cheesy Regina.)

Neither was sure of what their next move should be, they both had these immense feelings for one another but both were too scared to admit to them for fear of rejection. It was always the way.

Finally it was Regina who broke the heated silence, "thank you." It was so quiet Emma would have missed it were she not so transfixed on the brunette's full lips. She wasn't sure of what she was thanking her for seeing as she had done nothing to help.

"What for?" she asked in earnest taking in the light in deep brown orbs, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the tiny flecks of black that was speckled throughout them. _Beautiful. _

Regina let out a small sigh as she caught the uncertainty that flickered across the blonde's features before it was hidden expertly behind a mask of concern, it made the brunette's heart clench painfully as she realized what was happening. Emma was blaming herself.

"Well where do you want me to begin?" It was now or never, she had to take the risk and tell the blonde exactly what she felt, if she lost her then it clearly wasn't meant to be, _please don't leave after this, _she groaned internally.

"Thank you for first of all giving me the chance to get to know you, to learn everything I could in the amount of time that we had. I really enjoy your company…" that was too friendly a way of conveying what she was feeling, it was far too mild, "…I mean...I really enjoyed getting to know you Emma and I _really _want to learn more if you'll let me." She held up a finger as Emma began to speak to stop her, "just let me get this out okay?" at the blonde's adorably confused nod she continued, "Emma…I haven't been myself for a very, very long time. I…things have happened to me in the past that I have unfortunately allowed to shape my future and until the party last night…I had…as cheesy as this sounds, I had forgotten who I was but…well, you allowed me to remember."

"Thank you for making me laugh with your stories, I had almost forgotten what it felt like to do that." Emma smiled gently at the woman before her encouraging her to go on, "thank you for listening to the parts of me that I have never been able to share with anyone other than those who were around to witness it themselves…Graham and Ruby really then." They both shared a small laugh at Regina's attempt at a joke, "but most of all…" Emma braced herself for the next part as seriousness took over the brunette. Regina noticed the way the woman tensed and so grasped the blonde's shaking hands between her own.

"Thank you for coming back for me…if you hadn't…well I probably wouldn't be here right now." A tear rolled down both their cheeks as the emotions of the previous night finally hit them fully, "you could've just left but you didn't…you came back for me…you held me…you cried for me just as you are now." She reached up and wiped a tear from Emma's cheek as she let her own fall freely, "Emma…I don't know what this is," she indicated between the two of them, "but I know that I don't want it to stop, I don't want to be without you and it's crazy because I only met you a few hours ago but…I don't know…I just feel a kind of…pull towards you and I don't want it to go away…" she looked down at their hands not remembering when their fingers had intertwined. "Do you understand what I mean?"

She felt a hand underneath her chin as her gaze was brought back up to the face in front of her, she gasped at the feeling of Emma's hot breath dancing across her lips, when had she moved closer? Her heart pounded in her chest as if trying to leap from its cage and go to Emma.

The hairs all over her body stood on end as Emma uttered one word to her before capturing her lips in a long awaited embrace.

"_Completely." _


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke slowly; her mouth was pressed against the soft skin in the crook of the brunette's neck as her arms were wrapped around a small waist. One dainty hand was tangled within her blonde hair as the other rested on its owner's gently rising and falling stomach. Regina looked so peaceful, more than she had done in the previous hours since the attack. Emma had brought her the safety that she needed, the contact that she craved in order to feel content once again. It was going to take a very long time before she would be able to completely move on from her ordeal and it was going to be extremely hard, Emma knew that. She had awoken many times throughout their slumber to pull the brunette closer and calm her cries, the blonde didn't want to imagine what it was that could be making her scream out so much but it wasn't hard to.

White hot anger coursed through her body as she thought of the sickening man who had subjected such a gentle woman to such a state, he wasn't worthy of the air he was breathing, he wasn't worthy of life in Emma's eyes but somehow the idiot was being protected by the police. She ran her hand gently through dark hair, moving it away from soft sleeping features as she let out a deep breath of contentment. This woman had gone through so much yet here she lay, still willing to let Emma into her bed and into her heart. The blonde admired her strength to no end; it was incredible to think that she was still able to allow the contact that Emma was giving without flinching or painful memories resurfacing.

She wasn't sure how long she just lay there watching Regina sleep but she found she did not want to look away, didn't want to move even a millimetre away from the woman. She didn't see Ruby or Graham standing in the doorway with their arms around each other and tears in the eyes that were fixed on the pair.

"I'm so proud of her…" Ruby breathed out, her heart swelling at the sight before her, "Emma's not known for her commitment. We're lucky she's stayed in Storybrooke for so long." She smiled, leaning in to the kiss that was placed in her long hair.

"Me too"

"I've missed her…" a tear escaped from her eye as she took in her former best friend lying so small in Emma's arms. They'd had no idea just what she had been through, "it's so unfair."

Graham's jaw tensed as he listened to Ruby vocalise the thoughts running through his head, she must've felt the change as she tightened her grip on his arms around her waist.

"We'll take care of her Gray…we'll look after her." Ruby's reassurances didn't do much to quell his anger but her presence certainly helped. Holding onto her he felt as though he could keep himself together enough to help his best friend to pick up the pieces once again…they'd done it once before and they would do it again.

* * *

"You ready to go Gi?" Regina smiled to herself at the nickname Emma had unconsciously given her, she had remained for 2 more nights in the hospital with the blonde only leaving her side to gather food and clean herself up. They had spoken more about everything and anything whilst drawing patterns on one another's hands, playing with slender fingers and sharing chaste kisses. Regina was, understandably, still not ready for anything more than a simple light pressing of their lips…it was much too soon.

She turned with the small bag of clothes that Ruby had fetched from the B&B for her; they had decided that she would stay in their apartment for as long as she remained within Storybrooke. The blonde was internally hoping and praying that it would be an indefinite stay…she couldn't imagine the day she was going to have to say goodbye to the brunette.

"Yeah…" Regina let out a shuddered breath, "I'm ready." She gladly took Emma's outstretched hand as they made their way down the corridor. Ruby and Graham had agreed to meet them at the local diner after they had dropped Regina's stuff back off at the apartment, it was a small place but the majority of the town ate there. It was sort of a modern day version of Granny's, it was run by a friend of Graham's and Mr Gold, the old pawnshop owner, was his father.

Emma and Neal had both bonded over their shared experiences in foster homes over the years; luckily Mr Gold had managed to track down his son after news of the boys mother's death reached Storybrooke. Milah had left the man many years before claiming to need more adventure in her life than he was able to give. She took the boy and broke the man's heart.

* * *

Many looked over their shoulder as a reflex when the bell above the door sounded, try as they may they weren't fast enough to disguise the show of pity that clouded their features before Regina saw. Emma felt the grip on her hand tighten and found the source of Regina's discomfort, she shot disapproving looks at those openly staring and apparently it was enough to get her point across.

"Hey girls!" came Ruby's vibrant voice from across the diner, Regina allowed a small smile as they walked through the establishment. It really was quite charming, the walls were painted a powdered blue colour, the windows were lined with curtains bearing a flower motif that just hung onto the edge of vintage rather than old fashioned. Brightly coloured bunting lined every surface that hung just below the ceiling. Small lampshades covered the bright lights tipping them into the shade and casting the place in a warm glow, it was beautiful.

Graham stood out of chivalry as the two approached; he gave Emma a light squeeze to her shoulder before leaning over and giving Regina an affectionate kiss to her cheek. She smiled at the gesture as she slid in next to the blonde. Upon sitting none knew what to talk about, should they address the situation at hand or just avoid it like the plague? None knew truly what Regina was feeling about it all; she had refused to talk about it anymore than to give thanks for the help she received. She still appeared withdrawn at times and often reverted into herself. Graham recognized the signs clearly from before and his heart clenched with the guilt at not recognizing what was happened so long ago, he could now though and right now was all that mattered.

* * *

The weeks passed slowly, Regina was taking up regular sessions with Doctor Hopper in regards to sorting through her issues, as much as the three tried they were unable to get anything from the brunette. Emma had started their living together by giving the woman space, she had offered up her bed to Regina whilst she would sleep on the coach. This arrangement had worked until about 3am that morning, she had awoken to the sounds of strangled cries and as she ran into the room occupied by the broken woman her heart had clenched. She didn't want to pull her out of her sleep as Emma knew the brunette truly needed to rest but she couldn't let her pain continue and so she did the only thing she could think of. She slowly climbed into the small space next to Regina and began tracing soft patterns over the woman's forehead and cheeks, her presence alone seemed to have the desired effect and soon Regina had calmed once more with her arms around the blonde.

After a few nights of this routine they had agreed that Emma should just stay in the room permanently with Regina, the result was much more desired than the restless interrupted nights that happened without Emma's presence in the bed.

* * *

"So, has she said anything?" Emma let out an indignant huff as she toyed with the spilled sugar on the table top.

"You know she hasn't," she didn't bother looking up at Graham; he was beginning to get on her last nerve although she knew her mood had nothing to do with him. They had asked numerous times about what was going to be happening with Leo and always they received the same answer, "to be decided," _when?! When was that bastard going to be punished for what he did?! _

"I don't mean about that Emma," this caught her attention as she looked up to meet the concern in his gaze, the same concern that was laced within her own, the same worry lines that etched her skin and all for the same reason, was Regina going to leave?

Whilst things had been amazing in the few days after the attack, her dependence on Emma being huge…she had then began to withdraw, to pull back in on herself and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends. Well-wishers had popped by at the start, bringing with them flowers, baked goods and kind smiles, Regina had accepted all with a tight smile that never once reached her eyes…nothing reached her eyes anymore.

* * *

"So Regina…" Archie began the session in the same way he always did, "how are you doing?"

"Fine" came the automated response, she was staring at the patterned table cloth without really seeing it, "I'm fine."

He tapped his pen against the clipboard in his hand, "Regina…have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?" when she didn't reply he felt it best to simply continue on, "I believe you may be suffering RTS, Rape Trauma Syndrome"

Her head shot up abruptly as she finally met his eyes, "I was not raped."

He looked upon her with sympathy in his eyes, he needed to be delicate with this, "no Regina, no you were not…but you almost were and while we don't know exactly what happened to you that night you did go through an awful lot of trauma at the hands of the man willing to subject you to such a thing."

"It is my belief that you are currently in denial as to how severe your attack was-"

He was cut off by the way in which she stood suddenly, the heat was burning from her as she glared down at her, "Oh believe me _Doctor,_" she practically spat the word at him as if it were poison in her mouth, "I understand how _severe _it was, I still bear the bruises of his fingers on my arms, my ribs, my thighs as he tried to prise them apart." She noted the way in which the doctor flinched at her description, "I can still feel his breath on my neck every time I leave the house, I can still hear the names he called me while he ripped my clothes to shreds every time someone has the television on too loud…so believe me, I know how _severe _my attack was."

He called out to her as she stormed away but it was to no avail, she was gone before the first syllable of her name left his lips.

* * *

She walked without seeing, lost within her own thoughts. The heaviness weighed on her body like she was being held within a vice, she wanted so badly to return Emma's smiles, Emma's words of kindness whenever they were uttered to her but she just couldn't, she was sinking fast with no way out. He had finally done it, she was finally broken.

The sound of a car's breaks screeching brought her back to reality as it narrowly missed her, she stumbled back and fell into the trashcan at the end of an alleyway…_the alleyway. _Her chest tightened as she took it in, so clear now in the daylight. She could almost hear his footsteps as they approached her through the darkness, she could almost smell the whiskey and cigarettes as the wind lifted her hair just as he had in order to mark her neck.

Her whole body was trembling as she fell to the ground on her knees and unable to move, no sound was coming from her mouth no matter how she tried, no screams would emit from her throat no matter how hard she pushed. Her breaths were coming shallow and fast as the world began to blacken just as it had that night.

She didn't register the hand on her shoulder until she was being pulled against a body, she thrashed in terror at the restrain she was feeling until a voice began to swim into her mind.

"Shh, Regina it's me" Emma's voice was finally able to break through as it began soothing the woman, "just breathe okay?" she rubbed soothing circles on Regina's back as she held her tightly, "I've got you, you're safe, I've got you…" she repeated this mantra even as the woman in her arms stilled, even as her throat constricted with the pain she could feel radiating from the sleeping Regina, she kept repeating it until her throat was just a mere whisper…

"I've got you, you're safe, I've got you…"


End file.
